Scottish Love
by AnimeMangaMe
Summary: Meet Torri and Haruhi! Two cousin's have to face their new life at Ouran! EPISODE 1: Torri and Haruhi just came to Ouran and now they are sucked into the world of the Host Club...AS HOSTS! EPISODE 2: There is a party and the two cousins are forced to do it. Adopted from Black Dragon Valkyrie. First few chapters are hers! Rated K 'cause of Torri's potty mouth. Ratings may go up.
1. Chapter 1

Hi Guys! I adopted a story from Black Dragon Valkyrie. It's called Uh, what's a Host Club? The first few chapters are orginaly made by Black Dragon Valkyrie, I'm going to post them and with a few edits of my own! I DON'T OWN OURAN!

* * *

><p>"Haruhi! Wait up, coz!" Torri called, as the red haired teen chased the brunette cousin down the hall.<p>

"I think there's an abandoned music room right here." The brunette said; stopping in front of a huge set of pink double doors. Why does it have to be pink? Torri thought, there's already enough pink in this entire academy.

Torri and Haruhi are both first years here at the elite private school: Ouran Academy. Haruhi is 5ft. with short brown hair and large, deep brown eyes; and Torri is 5'10 with short crimson red hair and bright blue eyes. They are both wearing old sweaters that were too big for them (they also had high collars), baggy pants, and sneakers. However, Torri has on a black cowboy hat and Haruhi has on thick glasses that belonged to the brunette's grandfather. They were also carrying a couple of their textbooks with them, 'cause they honestly needed to study for an upcoming test in science.

They each grabbed a handle on the pink double doors and prayed that it would be a quiet place to study, as they turned the handles and opened the doors.

Rose petals came flying out and the cousins heard several male voices say, "Welcome." This is what the cousins thought: and when we opened the doors, we found, the Host club…

Haruhi was against the door trying to back up even more, but the door was already closed. Torri just stood there, really just staring, confused at the bunch of boys in front of them.

"T-this is a Host club?" Haruhi stuttered, finally deciding to stand behind Torri.

"Wow, they're boys." Two ginger haired twins, from the cousins' class, had said this.

A taller boy with short black hair and gray eyes, behind black glasses turned to the twins, "Hikaru, Kaoru, I believe these two are in the same class as you."

" "Yeah. But the brunette's shy, so he doesn't act very social and the one with the black hat doesn't talk all that much, so we don't know much about them." " The twins shrugged.

The dark haired boy smirked, "Well that wasn't very nice. Welcome to the Ouran Host Club, Mr. Fujioka and Mr. Lealtà."

"Hey!" a tall blonde with violet eyes, stood up and stared at the cousins in awe, "you two must be Haruhi Fujioka and Torri Lealtà! You two are the acceptable honor students we heard about."

Haruhi stared at the blonde in surprise, "How do you know our names?"

"Why you two are infamous. It's not every day that commoners get into Ouran Academy." The dark haired boy pointed out as the word 'commoners' appeared above the poor cousins' heads. They both just sweat dropped.

"Uh… thanks I guess…" Haruhi stuttered; Torri just tilted the rim of the black cowboy hat forward a bit.

"You're welcome." the blonde put his hands on each of the cousins' shoulders; who moved away from him in opposite directions. Then he went on to say something about them being heroes to other poor people. They weren't really paying attention; they just kept moving away from the weirdo blonde.

Torri just simply started heading for the door from which they came and Haruhi followed close behind.

"Hey! Come back here, Haru-chan. You must be like a superhero or something, that's so cool!" A little boy with blonde hair and brown eyes pulled Haruhi backwards; and the poor brunette landed on the floor.

Torri instantly turned around, and the redhead walked over to them and helped the brown haired teen up off the floor. "We're not superheroes, we're honor students." Torri's voice was low and a bit rough.

"And who are you calling Haru-chan?!" is what Torri's younger cousin yelled at the little boy; who ran crying to a really tall guy, who also has short black hair and gray eyes. But this one didn't have glasses.

"Who would have imagined that the two famous scholars… would be so openly gay?" The tall blonde said; the cousins stared at him in disbelief, "Openly What?!"

"So you two, tell me what kind of guys you're into." He gestured to the other boys in the room besides the cousins and himself; "do you like the Strong, Silent type?" he's talking about the tall, dark haired male with the gray eyes, but no glasses. "The Boy-Lolita?" Now he's pointing to the small blonde, brown eyed boy who honestly looks like a 5th grader! "How about the Mischievous type?" Now the ginger haired twins; who are smirking the cousins' way. "Or the cool type?" the other dark haired boy with the gray eyes now has the spot light and he gave that kind of a smile that chilled them to the bone. "or maybe…" the cousins faced the tall blonde again as he put his hand under Haruhi's chin and tilted the brunette's face up, "you're into a guy like me? What do ya say?"

Torri bumped him in the head with a textbook, pretty hard cause it made the blonde fall to the floor, "Sorry, but neither of us are interested."

Haruhi backed up while Torri had said this and bumped into a pedestal where a light blue vase sat. It wobbled for a second, then started to fall off the pedestal and towards the floor. Torri turned and tried to grab it, but it slipped out of reach and crashed and shattered on the floor. The two cousins started to instantly panic.

"Oh no…" Torri sighed as Haruhi stared at the floor where the vase shattered; panicking.

Their ginger haired classmates came up on either side of them and looked down at the broken pottery, "Oh boy… that was supposed to be sold in an upcoming school auction." One started; while the other finished, "Ah… now you've done it commoners, the bidding on that vase was supposed to start at 8 million yen!"

"8 million yen!" both of the cousins yelled.

"How many thousands is that? How many thousands are in a million…" is what Haruhi said; while Torri continued to yell, "Are you kidding me?! How can a vase cost that much?!"

The twins just shrugged; being no help at all.

"We're… gonna to have to pay you back." Haruhi said, looking at the twins cautiously.

"With what money? You two can't even afford school uniforms." These twins were starting to get on Torri's nerves; who started to lightly growl at them.

"There's a saying you two may have heard." The tall blonde sat down in a chair and pointed at the cousins, "'When in Rome, do as the Romans do.' Since you have no money, you can pay with your bodies. Which means that starting today, you're the Host Club's dogs."

A picture of two dogs appears behind the cousins as they turned chalk white; and they're both thinking, 'I don't know if I can handle this, mom/brothers. I've been captured by a bunch of boys who are calling themselves a Host Club.'

Then the twins each poked one of the cousins in the shoulder; and the two just fell on the floor.

Now the Host Club is in business…

Torri refilled cups of tea and got more snacks for the Host Club's customers; while Haruhi was sent out to get groceries.

Haruhi just came walking in when Tamaki, the tall blonde Host, saw 'em and said to his customers, "Well, speak of the devil, there's one of them now." Then he called over to Haruhi, "There you are my little piglet, did you get everything on our list?"

"What? Piglet?" Haruhi shrugs it off, hands him a container of instant Coffee and is about to walk away, when Tamaki says, "Wait a minute, what is this stuff?"

"It's just what it looks like, it's coffee." Haruhi couldn't really see anything special about it.

Torri was walking behind Haruhi, but stopped when hearing Tamaki say, "I've never seen this brand before, is the kind that's already ground?"

Both Haruhi and Torri sweat dropped, "What are you talking about?" Torri simply said, looking at the label, "It's instant coffee."

"It's instant?" the two girls across from Tamaki asked tilting their heads, confused.

"Whoa! I've heard of this stuff. It's commoner's coffee, you just add hot water." Tamaki sounded like a little kid in a candy shop.

"I didn't know there was such a thing." One of the girls said and by now more customers from throughout the room have come over. Then another girl added, "So it's true then; poor people don't even have enough free time to grind their own coffee beans."

All the other girls nodded; Torri is thinking about a smartass comment, 'no, we have enough free time; we just want the actual coffee a lot faster 'cause some of us do work here.'

The twins made a comment about the coffee being so cheap and Haruhi said that it can just be taken back, but Tamaki said that he'd try it. This shocked every rich person in the room.

"I will drink this coffee!" Tamaki declared and all the rich people started clapping. Torri and Haruhi rolled their eyes; then Tamaki called Haruhi over to make some.

"You want some too, Torri?" Haruhi asked.

"Sure, I'll take a cup; if it's not too much trouble." Torri shrugged holding onto the tea set tray a little tighter to keep it from falling.

"It's not; he's making me do it any way." Haruhi sighed.

"Haruhi~!" Tamaki called from a large table where everyone was waiting.

"I'm comin'." Haruhi trudged over to the table and started to make 5 cups of coffee; one for Torri and four for taste testing by customers.

Torri was about to go put the tray down when:

"Wow Tamaki, now you're taking the joke too far. You won't be able to stomach that crap, you don't have to drink it just because he bought it." A girl; one of Tamaki's customers said this so only Torri could hear.

"What did you just say?" Torri growled, glaring at the back of the girl's head. The girl turned around to look at Torri's face, and became a little wide-eyed shocked because of the dark look casting over the redhead's face.

"Sorry, I was talking to myself!" This girl is playing the innocent card, Torri thought, walking away, and setting the tray down before walking over the 'demo' table.

Torri watched in silence as Haruhi made the 5 cups of instant coffee; the danm rich people watched in awe.

"Here." Haruhi said, holding out a tray with four of the finished coffees.

"Let the tasting begin." Tamaki said as four of the customers hesitantly took a cup of instant coffee.

"I'm a little scared to drink this stuff." One of the girls said.

"I'm afraid that if I drink this, my father will yell at me." Another one said.

Torri's eyes rolled up, then the red haired teen focused back on Haruhi, "Haruhi, hand me mine, will ya? I need the coffee."

Haruhi nodded and handed Torri the cup of coffee; and everyone else watched as Torri started to drink it right away, letting the hot liquid run down the redhead's throat and it warmed the body on the way down to the stomach.

When the cup was finished off, Torri handed the teacup back to Haruhi and wiped the remaining coffee that was on the teen's mouth.

Everyone's eyes; except the cousins; were like: O_O which was kind of funny, "Wha~?!"

Torri sweat dropped, "What? What'd I do?"

With no reply Torri shrugged, just turned and walked away from the crowd.

Haruhi smiled slightly as she turned away. Haruhi walked past the twins and their customers and caught a bit of their conversation with the girls there.

"So he had this nightmare that made him bolt right out of bed." One of the ginger haired boys told their clients.

"Hikaru, don't tell them that story." Kaoru said looking sad and on the edge of tears, "I asked you not to tell anyone that. Why are you so mean to me?"

"I'm sorry Kaoru." Hikaru then stood up and got really close to his twin, as if they were about to kiss. "I didn't mean to upset you, but you were so cute that I just had to tell them."

"I forgive you." Kaoru said. Then their customers started blushing like mad and saying "Kyaa! I've never seen brotherly love quite like !"

Haruhi's eyes rolled up and the teen just continued walking past them.

Torri was filling a girl's teacup when two of the other hosts: Takashi Morinozuka and Mitsukuni Haninozuka, came in.

"Sorry~." Honey yawned, "we're running late." Mori had Honey on his back as he came over to their customers.

"Hey Honey, hey Mori." One of the girls blushed as Mori set Honey on his feet again.

"We've been waiting for you guys, hi." Another said. Torri was filling a 3rd girl's teacup; who thanked the redhead.

"Sorry." Honey said again, "I was waiting for Takashi to finish his kendo meeting and I fell asleep… and I'm still not completely awake." He was rubbing his eyes sleepily and the two boys' customers blushed and went, "Aw~! So cute!"

Haruhi stood nearby with Torri and the two sweat dropped.

"Haruhi?" Torri asked the young brunette, "are you sure that small blonde's really a 3rd year student?"

"I'm not so sure…" Haruhi shrugged, the brunette really didn't have a clue either.

Kyoya; the dark haired, grey eyed boy w/ the black glasses; came over and said something that the cousins' just sweat dropped as a reply to. Then Honey suddenly comes bolting over, grabs Haruhi's sleeve and spins around once; making the brunette very dizzy. "Haru-chan~!"

"Ah!"

"Hey Haru-chan, you wanna have some cake with me?" the little blonde boy asked the taller brunette.

"Thanks, but I don't really like cake." Haruhi was still a bit dizzy and was swaying a bit.

"Then how would you like to hold my bunny, Usa-chan?" this little kid just has an adorable face, Torri thought.

"Thanks," Haruhi finally stopped swaying when Torri gently gripped the brunette's shoulder, "but I'm not really into bunnies."

The kid got this sad look on his face as he held up his pink stuffed toy bunny up to Haruhi, "Are you saying that you don't like Usa-chan…?"

Haruhi flinched; then the two cousins looked at the bunny and they both thought that they saw the bunny's cheeks turn pink.

Haruhi leaned forward to look more closely at the stuffed toy, then the teen smiled a little bit, "Well, I guess he is kind of cute."

Honey looks over the bunny and a pink tint shows up a little bit; the redhead cousin notices. Then Honey hands the bunny to Haruhi, then turns and runs back over to his customers saying, "Take good care of him, ok?" then he jumps and lands on one of his customers' lap and he laughing while the girl blushed like a cherry.

Then Kyoya said something about the Hosts' abilities suiting the needs of their customers and that Tamaki was #1 in the Host club, "He's the king. His request rate is 70%."

"What is this world coming to?" Torri mumbled.

"And in order for you 2 to repay your dept; you 2 will act as the Ouran Host Club's dogs until you graduate… I'm sorry, I meant our errand boys. You can try to run away if you want to, but just so you know my family has a private police force of one hundred officers."

The cousins' eyes got really wide; they were kind of praying that they would never meet these guys.

"By the way," Kyoya pushed up his glasses with his forefinger, "do either of you have a passport?"

'_I'm guessing that means that we won't be able to stay in Japan if they come out looking for us_', Torri thought, _'Oh great!'_

"Means you 2 will have to work hard to pay off that dept; my little nerds." Tamaki said before he blew on Haruhi's ear; startling the poor brunette.

"Please don't do that again Tamaki-sempai." The brown haired teen rubbed their neck, where goose bumps started to formed.

"You two desperately need makeovers; no girl's going to look at either of you twice." Tamaki stood straight up again and put his hands in his pockets.

"Well, we're not exactly trying to get girls to look at us." Haruhi said as Torri nodded in agreement.

"What?" the blonde's eyes went wide in shock, "That's the most important thing! You have to learn to be a gentleman and please the ladies; like me." Tamaki smiled.

"It doesn't really seem all that important." Torri said simply, bursting Tamaki's bubble. The tall blonde looked kind of shocked at this. "Why should appearance and politeness matter anyway? All that really matters is what's on the inside, right?"

"You took the words right out of my mouth, Torri." Haruhi nodded, "I don't get why you have a Host club like this anyway."

Tamaki went on to say what a cruel reality it is; the cousins' sweat drops appeared BIG time; and he also said that it was rare for god to create a wonderful person like himself; beautiful inside and out.

The redhead's eyes rolled up in annoyance. '_This guy is so nuts_', the redhead thought.

"Say what?" Haruhi couldn't see the connection and honestly, neither could anybody else.

Tamaki started babbling on again; but neither of the cousins were paying attention.

Haruhi mumbled, "There's a word that would describe people like him…"

"Annoying?" Torri suggested.

"No."

Torri started thinking about it as well, "Ah man, I wish I could remember that word."

"Yeah, there's a word that describes him perfectly…"

The ginger haired twins stopped behind the cousins and started watching what was going on.

The tall blonde was still babbling on about something as he gently set a glass down on a side table.

"A royal pain in the ass?" Torri guessed.

"Good one, but not quite." Haruhi replied.

"And remember you two…" Tamaki walked over to the cousins to stand right next to them, "How effective a glace to the side can be."

"Oh I got it!" Haruhi said looking up.

Something sparked in Torri's head, "I got it too!'

"Oh, did I spark something-?"

"Obnoxious." Haruhi and Torri stated simply. Tamaki disappeared into a dark corner; deathly white with lots of purple stress lines on his face.

Both of the ginger haired twins laughed and the redhead smirked, amused.

"You're a hero alright." Hikaru said sarcastically, as he put his elbow on Haruhi's head; since Haruhi's **WAY** shorter than him. And Kaoru put his arm on Torri's shoulder. Since the twins and the redhead cousin are all 5'10.

But he is a pain in the neck, Haruhi thought. Then Haruhi felt sad for Tamaki, "I'm sorry sempai, but your lesson did strike a small chord with me."

"It did?" Torri looked at the brunette confused, "I didn't get nothing because I wasn't honestly paying attention. It was honestly like listening to Charlie Brown's teacher." The twins smirked at the comment.

Tamaki came out of his corner filled with a new found confidence; from where? nobody knew; "Really? It did? Let me teach you more, my friends." The rest of the Host club and the two cousins stared at him in surprise.

"Wow, he got over that quick." Torri said.

"Uh boss?" Kaoru said, tilting his head to the side.

"Call me king." The tall blonde just seems too happy about this.

"You can teach them all the basics of Hosting." Kaoru finished his thought.

"But they're not going to get very far if they don't look the part you know" Hikaru said, stepping in front of Haruhi as his twin stepped in front of Torri, "they're not exactly host club material but…" Hikaru reached out and took off Haruhi's glasses as Kaoru took off Torri's hat, "maybe if we take off their glasses and hat it will help." Then the twins stared at the cousins' faces.

"Hey I need those!" the cousins said.

"I used to have contacts, but I lost them on the first day of school!" the brunette said; as the redhead said at the same time, "Give it back!" Kaoru handed the hat back to the red haired teen. Torri put it on again, but flipped it back so it was now hanging down the back, so now everyone could see Torri's short, messy, layered, dark crimson red hair and electric blue eyes.

Small earthquake shook the building as the tall, annoying blonde came running over, pushing the twins aside, *gasp* then the blonde snapped his fingers once, "Hikaru, Kaoru."

"Sir!" then the twins saluted, then they each grabbed one of the cousins and dragged them to the changing rooms, which was in another room that was connected to this one; as the cousins yelled, "Wah!" (Well, really just Haruhi yelled that; Torri was mildly cussing in a language no one quite got.)

"Kyoya, my hair stylist; Mori go to the eye doctor and get Haruhi some contact lenses." Tamaki ordered. Kyoya started dialing the number and Mori started running to the eye doctor's (it's probably in the school, somewhere).

"What about me Tama-chan!~?" Honey asked.

"Honey-sempai!"

"Yes sir~!"

"You… go have some cake." Then Honey was in the corner, at a table eating cake, "It's just us Usa-chan. Everyone else said they were too busy." Poor Honey…

"Here, change into these uniforms." The twins held out a set of the male uniform to each of the cousins.

"What?" one said, "Why?" the other asked.

"Don't ask questions!" then the twins pounced on them, "Change! Change! Change!"

"Fine! We'll change, but you two have to get out!" the cousins yelled, kicking the gingers out of the changing room they were currently in.

"Uh?" the twins looked at each other, confused, but they left to let them change.

Torri went into the next changing room to give Haruhi privatize. Then they both proceeded to change out of their clothes and into the uniforms they were given.

After a while… the Host club is now standing outside of the changing rooms, waiting for the cousins to hurry up.

"Um… Tamaki-sempai…" Haruhi called.

"Aren't you two done changing yet?"

Geez, the annoying blonde's impatient, isn't he? Torri thought.

Haruhi's curtain opened, "Is it really ok for me to keep this uniform?"

Tamaki got all hyperactive, "Cute! You're as pretty as a girl, adorable!"

"Haru-chan! You look so cute!" Honey smiled.

Torri prayed that the Host club would not notice 'em hidin' in the next changing room.

"I wouldn't get too excited just yet. We still have one more we need to see." Kyoya stated smiling slightly.

"Damn you Kyoya!" Torri yelled from the dressing room.

"Torri~! Come on out~!" the ginger haired twins called.

"You all suck…" Torri muttered. But with the black cowboy hat hanging down the redhead's back, the teen opened the curtain to show the damn Host club that was waiting there.

"Do I really have to wear this?" Torri asked, tucking the black and purple tie into the shoulder bag the redhead was holding, "and I'm just not going to wear the tie."

"Ooooo… Torri-chan looks so cool!" Honey said.

"Who knows, maybe they might draw in some customers." Kyoya shrugged.

"That's just what I was thinking." Tamaki declared. A sign appeared above his head that said, "Bullcrap…"

Then Tamaki pointed at the cousins "Our errand boys are moving up the ranks. Starting today, you're official members of the Host club. I'll train you both personally, to be first rate hosts. If you both can get 100 customers to request you, we'll totally forget about your eight million yen dept."

"A host?!" the cousins stared at him, so confused.

Haruhi Fujioka and Torri Lealtà

are now open for business

"So Haruhi, do you have any hobbies? What do like to do?"

"I'm curious, what kind of products do you use on your skin?"

"Yes it's so pretty."

Haruhi's customers were asking questions similar to what Torri's customers were asking.

"What language is your last name, Lealtà, from?"

"Um Torri, what do you use to dye your hair?"

"Your black cowboy hat looks so cool~!"

Both of the cousins are thinking the same thing: I can't do this anymore. I don't know what I'm supposed to do.

"So why did you join the Host club, Haruhi-kun/Torri-sama?" their customers smiled.

"Uh…" then the perfect stories for them to tell their customers popped into the cousins' heads.

Haruhi's customers learned that the brunette's mother had gotten sick and passed away 10 years ago, and now it's just the brunette and the father now, in their tiny 2-bedroom apartment.

While the redhead's customers learned that their host's parents died in a car accident 11 years ago, and that the host's older brothers; Athdar and Quinn; takes care of 'em and their younger brothers; Tevin and Murdock.

Both sets of customers told them that they felt really sad for 'em. And the cousins' reply was, "Well, I've had I hard childhood, but my dad/brothers and I have managed to make it through ok." Haruhi gave a small sweet smile after that; while Torri gave a rather sexy side smirk to the customers.

With Haruhi

"Is it ok, that if tomorrow?"

"We request to sit with you again?" all three of the brunette's customers had little hearts above their heads and were blushing slightly.

"Yeah, I'd really appreciate that, ladies." Haruhi smiled, and for some reason, sparkles appeared around the teen's face. It was SOOOOO ADORABLE!

With Torri

Torri's customers were all passed out on the floor; just from the sexy, mysterious, mischievous side smirk; which is honestly passed down in the redhead's family; I swear to the gods, it's true. SEXY HOTTNESS THERE! Torri just watched as they slowly came to, then those girls quickly ran over to Kyoya to request to the redhead Host again for tomorrow. The red haired teen just kind of sweat dropped at their sudden speed.

Tamaki, the twins and Kyoya were watching the 2 newest hosts.

"Why are they so popular, so suddenly?" The king asked.

"They're naturals." Kyoya said simply.

"No training needed." The twins added.

"Have you forgotten about me?" one of Tamaki's regular customers asked. Tamaki quickly turns back right in his seat, so he's now sitting the right way and smiles, "Oh sorry, princess. I just wanted to see how our 2 newest Hosts were doing."

"Well of course of you have, Tamaki. You've sure been keeping an eye on them." She said simply, not really caring, as she took a sip from her tea cup.

"Of course, I'm training them to be gentlemen, like me." Then the blonde snapped his fingers, "Torri. Haruhi." He said, getting the cousins' attention; since their tables are next to his. The cousins looked up from their customers, "come here for a minute." He waved them over.

"gabh mo leithscéal, na mban: Excuse me, ladies. I'll be back in a moment." Torri then got up and followed Haruhi over to Tamaki's table. The red haired teen's customers apparently loved it when Torri talked in Irish, as they blushed a deep red and they started daydreaming about Torri telling them something romantic in Irish.

"What Tamaki?" the cousins asked when they got there.

"Torri, what language were you talking to your customers in, just now?" Tamaki asked looking confused as he pointed to the customers at Torri's table.

"Irish. It's the closest language to Gaelic that anyone gets." Tamaki got even more confused, "Gaelic is the native language of my home country. I was originally born in Scotland."

"Oh… well, I'd like you two to meet someone," then he gestured to a girl who was sitting next to him; she had long red/brown hair (honestly more brown then red) and dark grey eyes; "this is my regular guest, princess Ayanokoji."

It's that girl from earlier, Torri thought. But both of the cousins smiled; and for some reason assign appeared next to them that said, 'just smile and continue.'

"Aw! That was so cute!" Tamaki yelled as he tackle hugged Haruhi; why he went for the small brunette, no clue.

"Dah! Torri! A little help please!" the brunette called out; then the small teen was suddenly lifted out of Tamaki's lung crushing arms and over the redhead's strong shoulder.

There was about thirty seconds of silence; with Haruhi over Torri's shoulder and Tamaki just staring at them.

"Uh… Torri, you didn't have to do that." Tamaki said.

Torri just shrugged; this actually happens a lot, when one of the red haired teen's younger brothers gets into trouble and needs help, Torri's there. Torri put Haruhi back down and started to walk back over to the customers waiting for the red haired teen. Haruhi followed suit and did the same.

"Wow Torri, that was so cool!" one of the teen's customers said, "You must be very strong to pick up someone like that."

"Well, Haruhi is family and I always look out for family." Torri said, leaning back in the chair.

"You and Haruhi are related?" another customer asked.

Torri nodded, "Yes. Haruhi Fujioka is actually my cousin. We've known each other since we were kids. Though for a while, we were only able to keep in contact through letters."

"Aw…! That's so sweet! What did you write to your cousin?"

Nobody saw the dark figure in the background, sneak into the backroom and then come creeping out a few minutes later.

"Everything! I talked about family, friends, music, d.."Torri started.

"A lot of music. You talked about that the most." Haruhi said cutting of Torri.

"Can you play an instrument?" One of the customers shot out.

"Yeah! Do you want me to play for you all?" The customers nodded eagerly.

Haruhi nodded at Torri with sparkling eyes. The teen got up and walked to the backroom and started looking for the book bags and instrument case the cousins had left back there. But for some reason, Torri couldn't find their stuff anywhere.

"That's weird… I could of swore they were back here…" then Torri glanced outside at the water fountain far below the window, and spotted the missing stuff. "What?! Are you kidding me?! I didn't think there were bullies at this rich preppy school. Guess I was wrong."

Then without even thinking, Torri ran out of the room, through the main Hosting room; grabbing Haruhi on the way; and ran out the door. The older cousin explained to the brunette why they were running through the school to get to the water fountain out front. Haruhi got it and they started to run a bit faster down the hall. They continued to run down the hall, but they slowed to a stop when someone's voice got their attention.

"Oh, it's just you two commoners. Well, Tamaki sure has shaped you both up rather nicely." Miss Ayanokoji said not even glancing at them as she walked past, "too bad your backgrounds don't match your images."

Torri's temper was starting to boil and flare. Haruhi noticed and quickly started pushing the redhead down the hall again, "Come on. Just ignore her."

Once they got to the pond, where their things were floating around, the cousins took off their socks and shoes and stepped into the cold water to get their stuff. They managed to get their bags and textbooks out before they were ruined. And Torri's instrument in its case, still dry and Haruhi's book was found not too badly damaged. They managed to find everything, but Haruhi's wallet. The cousins were still searching for it when they heard someone behind them.

"Hey, commoners!" Tamaki yelled, startling them, "you both got nerves to skip out on your Hosting duties."

'_O' damn!_' Torri thought, he forgot about him!

"What are you two doing anyway?" the annoying blonde asked.

"Um… looking for Haruhi's wallet." Torri shrugged, still not looking up at the blonde.

"Hey! You don't have to do that, you'll get wet." Haruhi said, but Tamaki took off his socks and shoes and stepped into the pond to help search.

"Don't worry; a little water won't hurt anyone. Besides people tell me I'm dripping with good looks." Tamaki felt something small, square and leathery. He picked it up then he held it up to Haruhi who was staring at nothing. "Hey, is this what you're looking for?"

Torri stood up to see that he was indeed holding up the brunette's wallet.

"What's the matter Haruhi, you're staring into space. You're not falling for me are you?" Tamaki asked, waving the wallet in the teen's face.

Haruhi quickly came out of the daze and quickly snatched the wallet from the blonde's hand, "No way!"

"How did your guys' stuff end up in the pond anyhow?" Tamaki asked.

Torri was going to say it was his regular 'princess' but Haruhi got a quick explanation out before the redhead, "Ah… our stuff must of fell out the window at some point."

~TIME SKIPTY SKIP~

"Oh really? I don't know what I'd do if my stuff fell into the pond." Miss Ayanokoji said putting down her teacup as she looked over at the brunette host across the table from her.

Torri kept glancing and glaring at Haruhi's customer. '_Why the HELL did she request Haruhi if she doesn't like us?_' Torri thought.

"Though you and that other commoner-"

"Torri." Haruhi corrected.

"You and Torri shouldn't of bothered Tamaki about it. After all, they were just cheap school bags." Ayanokoji then put her elbows on the table and put her hands under her chin. "But you both best not misinterpret Tamaki's intentions. He's only paying attention to you two because he wants to turn you into gentlemen."

"Now I get it." Torri's ears perked up when the brunette said this, "You're jealous of us because we have Tamaki's attention."

Haruhi's customer froze for a moment, startled. Then Ayanokoji suddenly bolted from the table yelling, "EEEEK! Brute!"

"Huh?" another customer asked, confused. Torri looked up from the three girls and started watching the commotion.

"Haruhi just made a disgusting suggestion!" Torri's eyes narrowed, the redhead's temper was going supernova.

"But…" Haruhi tried to explain.

"Someone needs to throw this barbarian out!" as the lair ran by Torri's table, the redhead stood up and grabbed the girl's arm and started to squeeze it really hard; the girl winced at the pain it caused.

"Don't just think you can do as you want. That's **my** cousin and I won't tolerate this kind of behavior you're directing at Haruhi…" with each word, the redhead's grip got tighter and tighter on the girl's arm. "Take this as a warning, and burn it into your mind, 'you hurt or blame my Haruhi again, well… let's at least hope that you can run.'" The threat hadn't been heard by anyone else, because Torri's voice had only been loud enough for the girl to hear.

Torri let go of her arm suddenly, and the girl fell onto the floor. A pitcher of water that was sitting on Torri's table wobbled for a second, then it mysteriously tipped over and dumped freezing cold water on the girl.

Torri smirked at the messed up female.

"You did that on purpose, you good for nothing commoner!" she yelled.

"t suas! tú aon banríon maith luíonn!" Torri growled, glaring the girl up and down; the red haired teen had used the last of the over bubbling temper in that one; though some guests did blush and squeal cause of how wonderful the redhead sounded, talking in Irish.

"Torri!" Haruhi's jaw hung open in shock.

"What?" Torri shrugged, "I just said what was on my mind; besides the customers like it." The teen gestured to some of the girls still around.

"Yeah, but it's still not polite tell a customer, 'shut up.' Or call them 'a no-good queen of lies.'" Customers gasped as they stared at the victim of the foreign curse. She was wide-eyed shocked as well.

"Did you take us for blind fool who wouldn't notice you sneaking about? We have all kinds of pictures of you in the act." The vice president stated smirking, getting the brunette and redhead's attention. He pulled a couple pictures out of his notebook; of the caper dumping the stuff into the pond.

Honey looked up at her with pools of water in his eyes, like he was about to cry, "She's scary, like an ogre lady."

"It's pitiful really…" the cousins looked over at Mori; it was the 1st time they heard him speak.

"Though it's too bad, you are mighty pretty, princess." Tamaki said helping the girl up.

"T-T-Tamaki, those boys…" she pointed to the cousins, but Tamaki cut her off.

"But looks alone won't cut it. You tried to smear **2 **members of the Host club. You are now banned henceforth."

The girl's eyes filled with tears, then she ran from the room, "You idiots!"

"banríon deiridh luíonn." The redhead muttered under their breath. In Irish that means: ultimate queen of lies. Yeah, Torri is still not in a good mood. Though the temper isn't that bad anymore.

Torri and Haruhi watched her run out till Tamaki cleared his throat, "Now how am I going to punish you two, 'cause it is your fault. Our quota is now 1000 customers each!"

Stress lines appeared all over the cousins' faces, "WHAT!?"

"Now it'll probably take you both till graduation to fill that quota…"Tamaki skipped away happily now. Torri's head hangs in shame and says to Tamaki's back, "gaige, tá tú cosúil le rí na ríoga Tar." Which translates into: Dude, you are like a royal king of idiots. But then the redhead helps the brunette off the floor.

"Haruhi, the front of your uniform's all wet." The red haired teen looked up and down Haruhi's uniform; it was sobbing wet.

"Yeah a large tea cup spilled on me, when she ran from the table. And Torri."

"Hm?"

"Your left pant leg's wet."

"Oh that? It got a little wet when the pitcher tipped over."

Kyoya came over and handed a bag to Haruhi, "this is the only spare uniform we have. Sorry, but it's better than a wet one."

"Don't matter. Haruhi's drenched and I'm sure this will probably be dry in a few minutes." Torri shrugged.

"Thanks guys, I'm gonna go change." Haruhi walked over to the changing rooms, went in one and closed the curtain. Torri went and sat down on a couch next to that changing room. The other Hosts said goodbye to all the customers then they went over to the changing rooms and waited outside with Torri.

When Haruhi finished, they did not expect the host club to still be on the other side when Torri opened the curtain.

And Tamaki was standing right in front. The poor guy's jaw fell to the floor. Then an even worse thought accorded to him and apparently the other hosts; minus Kyoya; got it and their jaws fell to the floor.

"Haruhi, you're a girl?"

"Biologically, yeah." Haruhi shrugged.

"Dia! Tá tú pian ríoga sna asal shíl go raibh Haruhi cailín!" (God! You royal pain in the asses thought Haruhi was a girl!) Torri snickered.

Then Tamaki and the twins started pulling at Haruhi's hair.

A sign appeared above Kyoya that said, 'knew from the start.' And above the other hosts (minus Tamaki and the cousins) was a sign that said they found out about Haruhi along the way.

Haruhi smiled, "Hey Tamaki-sempai, I thought you were pretty cool earlier."

Torri shrugged, "I've seen better." Haruhi nodded in agreement.

"Wha?!"

"I think I know how I can pull it off." Haruhi stated and Torri looked down at her smaller cousin, "I'll just call myself 'dude' and 'bro' now."

Torri smiled and then the two girls started laughing at the thought. The guys all smile, except Tamaki who's blushing and going nuts.

_**-X- Episode 1 -X-**_

_**FIN**_


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Ouran!

* * *

><p>"Come on Haruhi! We're going to be late!" Torri called over her shoulder as they ran towards the club room.<p>

Man! Haruhi thought running after her red haired cousin, I've got no idea what they would do if we showed up late, but it's bound to be something petty and snide… so at least we're prepared for…

Then the cousins opened the door, and they both instantly think: ANYTHING BUT THIS!

The cousins froze in the doorway as they saw that the clubroom; and their fellow Hosts; were decked out like the tropics?! How the heck did this happen?

"Welcome." Their fellow hosts greeted them.

" "Oh… it's just them. You two are so late." " The twins said, looking bored. Torri fell to the floor from shock and Haruhi was looking at her calendar, "Guys? It's Mid-December!"

"Is Torri-chan ok?" Honey asked.

Then the red head sat up on her knees, "Yup I'm fine!" he smiled, "just a little surprised is all."

"Even if it's cold out there, we want to surprise our guests… men shouldn't wear bulky clothing… we will usher our kittens into the embrace of Polynesia in the dead of winter…" Tamaki was babbling on about something that Torri wasn't paying attention to. Then he heard something that recaptured his full attention.

"This is also the month where we outdo ourselves for the most sublime event… the Host Club Christmas party!"

"Oh boy… this is where I'm gonna die, aren't I?" Torri sighed.

The Host club is now open for business

"Oh how cruel... that this skin, shiny as ivory... the well-toned muscles it covers… and this outfit that drapes them so well… are abjectly humbled before your inestimable radiance!" Tamaki put his hand under his customer's chin and tilted her head up to look at him.

She blushed as deep red, "Oh Tamaki…"

With the twins

"So is the party going to be formal?" one of the girls asked.

"Yes, we've even rented the school's largest hall. We'll have food and dancing." Hikaru said, then Kaoru added, "We might set up a casino, with prizes."

"But I really wanted to spend some time with you Kaoru." Hikaru pulled Kaoru's face toward his as he leaned down over his twin.

"Don't say that, Hikaru! I wanted the same too." Kaoru started turning red in the face.

"KYYYYYYYAAAAAAA…!" The twins' customers were going nuts.

Haruhi was with Torri refilling customers' drinks; where Kyoya was standing writing something in his black notebook.

"Looks like the customers are going crazier than usual." Haruhi said, putting a couple drinks on a tray to take to her customers. Torri nodded, agreeing with her cousin.

"A little heat, a little skin, it's a potent combination." Kyoya said simply not looking up from his notebook.

"At least we're not being forced to dress up as Santa." Torri shrugged. "Hey Kyoya, are you the one who picked out this tropic paradise idea?"

"I have no authority in that. All the themes are selected by the club's king, Tamaki. Though I guess there's no harm in admitting to causally slipping a Bali photo book onto his desk." He smiled pushing up his glasses. A cold shiver went down the cousins' backs, he's like a shadow king, they both though.

"Oh! You look so cute Honey-sempai!" a couple girls squealed in delight.

"Look at all the pretty flowers, we had them flown in." then the small senior saw Mori walking by, "Takashi!" then the kid decided to crawl up to Mori's shoulder and put a matching lei on his tall companion. "There! We match!"

Then one of their customers fainted and another one said, "Oh! Miss Tsubakiin!"

Those two are odd, Haruhi thought, what is their relationship?

"Haruhi." A girl said getting the brunette's attention, "aren't you and Torri going to wear tropical outfits like the other boys?"

"Ah no." the teen said, "I just think it's only appropriate to wear winter attire in winter." Tamaki had picked out Haruhi's and Torri's costumes; Haruhi's was to feminine and Torri's revealed to much skin . So they both turned Tamaki's idea down. He started sulking in the corner again.

"Wow! I didn't know that you were sensitive to the different seasons, Haruhi." Girl with long dark brown hair and gray eyes said.

"Yes, every season has its own unique beauty. Especially winter; in my home land, Scotland, it's quite beautiful; just like you wonderful ladies when you dream." Then Torri flashed a small smirk.

All three of Haruhi's and Torri's customers started blushing at their Host's beautiful compliments. These girls are such suckers.

"Aw! I would love it to snow on the day of the party." One girl said dreamily. As another said, "Us snuggling in the snow… it's a winter dream!"

"Ah… let's not ok?" both of the cousins said.

Hikaru, Kaoru and Tamaki are watching them thinking, those two out-cute everybody!

"Excuse me? But I believe it's time for the Hosts to switch clients."

Haruhi picked up her request list, "Yes. I supposed it is, Miss…?"

"My name's Kanako Kasugazaki, 2nd year, class B." she was a bit taller than Haruhi and she had brown hair that was cut in a backwards wedged bob and she had milk chocolate brown eyes.

As Haruhi's old customers left, she stood up and pulled a chair out for her. Miss Kanako sat down in it; then she looked up at Torri's face and gently gripping the sleeve of the redhead's uniform. "You're even cuter then I expected. I've decided, from now on you're going to be my new favorite Host, Haruhi-sama." She smiled and Torri smiled back.

-X- Later after all the customers left for the day… -X-

Tamaki is now sitting in a dark corner, at a table eating ramen.

'I can't take this anymore!' He thought to himself as he slurped another mouthful of ramen.

"Boss!" Hikaru called over to the tall blonde, "quit eating that commoners' ramen and come help us finish the party planning."

"Are you really upset that Princess Kanako has taken a liking to Haruhi?" Kaoru asked.

"He shouldn't be surprised." Kyoya said, "She's had the illness for a while now."

"What illness?" Haruhi asked.

"She's got the Host-hopping disease." "A.K.A. the-never-the-same-boy-twice disease." The twins explained.

"Usually our customers pick a host and then see them regularly; but Miss Kasugazaki tends to switch her favorites, on a regular basis." Kyoya was still just typing away on his laptop.

Then Honey added on, "That's right. Because before she chose Haru-chan, she was with Tama-chan."

"Oh. I get it now." Haruhi sighed, "He's mad because I took her from him."

"Shut up! I couldn't care less!" Tamaki shouted standing right in front of the two cousins; Haruhi's sitting and Torri's standing. "I'm running out of patience. Haruhi, it's time you to started dressing like a girl!"

Torri smiled as he whispered to Haruhi, "I feel like your going to marry him."

Haruhi blushed a bit and ignored Torri's comment and turned to Tamaki to listen to his rant.

"I don't understand how you could be so popular with the ladies, we you you are a lady! Nobody knows that you are a lady except for those of us here!" he continued to yell, gripping his hair.

"Yeah, Haruhi doesn't take PE, since it's an elective," Hikaru said as Kaoru finished, "and the attendances are mixed together so no one can tell."

Suddenly a chest marked 'King's private property' came out of nowhere and Tamaki threw the lid open and started digging through it, saying, "Now you listen to daddy…

"Daddy wants you to two to go back to the way you were!" he yelled; with anime tears streaming down his face; bring out a pictures of what Haruhi looked like before their hair got cut short.

"Don't go blowing up people's photos without asking!" Haruhi yelled at Tamaki.

"The more I look that these, the more amazed I am." Hikaru said looking down at the photos with the other Hosts.

"How did this becomes that?" Kaoru asked.

"Ok. Well, the day before school started. One of the kids in my neighborhood got some gum in my hair. It's a real pain the get gum out of long hair, so I just cut it all off. I didn't care if I looked like a dude, you know." The brunette shrugged.

"Girls should never refer to themselves as a dude!" Tamaki shouted; anime tears coming down his face, "Momma! Our daughter is using those dirty boy words again."

"Who's momma?"

"By positions, I'm guessing that's me." Kyoya said pushing up his glasses.

Torri fell to the floor crying, "Hahahaha bhí tú an mam! I d'aghaidh!"

Haruhi rolled her eyes at Torri's comment and answered to Tamaki "Look I don't see what you're crying about Tamaki-sempai. But a host, I can pay back more of Torri's and my debt." Haruhi pointed out.

"Hate to change the subject," the twins said, "but do either of you have formal dancing experience, you'll need it at the party."

Both Haruhi and Torri froze; then their heads started shaking really fast. "No! But that doesn't go against our quota, right?" Haruhi asked nervously.

"We're not really interested in going to events, so if we could be excused…" Torri was cut off by the glare from Tamaki. O' great… he thought.

"Absolutely not. A gentleman must know how to dance. If you're both set on living the life of a Host that badly, you're going to have to show how far you're willing to go for it! I order you both to learn the waltz in one week and you will demi straight it for us at the party OR I'll knock you both down to errand boys."

"Oh no…" Torri groaned, "We're so dead."

~TIME SKIP WITH THE TWINS DRAGGING TORRI AND HARUHI TO DANCE~

_**With Haruhi**_

"Ok, now it's quick, quick, slow… quick, quick, slow… now bring your feet together." Miss Kasugazaki instructed Haruhi as they practiced; Torri's nearby, practicing with another girl. "And remember Torri, a gentleman always leads, so remember to guide your partner."

"Ok." The girl said nervously, trying not to step on Miss Kasugazaki's feet.

"Haruhi you need to look up at your dance partner." Miss Kasugazaki said; Haruhi nodded and looked up, but two seconds later, Haruhi accidently stepped on her shoe and they fell on the floor.

"Whoa!" Miss Kasugazaki ended up on the floor and Haruhi was over top of her on her hands and knees. "I'm so sorry, Miss Kasugazaki." The brown haired teen apologized, turning slightly red in the cheeks, embarrassed.

Miss Kasugazaki just smiled and wrapped her arms around the teen's neck, "it's quiet alright, Haruhi."

_**With** **Torri**_

"Miss Shimaoka Umeko. Thank you for teaching me." Torri whispered to the black haired teen, few inches shorter than Torri, Torri was dancing with.

"Don't worry!" Umeko replied.

Torri tripped and fell to the ground. He crossed his legs and look towards he floor. Umeko bent down to Torri's level to ask if he was okay.

Torri blushed a bit and said, "Sorry about that! I have horrible dancing skills! Its like I have two left feet."

"It is perfectly fine! We can fix that in time for the party!" Umeko said cheerfully to Torri.

The both of them got back up and went back to practice with Torri fumbling here and there.

_**Back to No-one!**_

The twins are watching Tamaki in his corner of doom; with the dark background and the purple lines.

"Why is boss so gloomy?" Kaoru whispered to Hikaru.

"I bet it's because he wanted to be Haruhi's or Torri's practice partner, but he's too tall to do the girl's part for either of them." Hikaru whispered back.

"What's so wrong with that?" Honey asked as he's dancing the guy's part with Mori dancing the girl's part?

"Point taken. But you and Mori are a **special case**."

"Thank you for helping me practice, Kanako… would you like some tea?" Haruhi offered, when they got off the floor and decided to take a break.

"Yes please, and I've heard that your Hosting's on hold while you practice, isn't that right? This way I get to monopolize your time." She smiled to the teen. Then she looked down at the teacup in front of her, "Oh my, this is a new tea set isn't it? It's jinori."

"Jinori?" Haruhi looked up confused at Kyoya, who had just walked over.

"You have a keen eye, mademoiselle. We just received them yesterday. We figured that it was about time for the club to upgrade it's tea sets." Kyoya nodded.

"I see, what a pretty color. Lovely." Tamaki finally came out of his depression corner.

"You must really be into tableware, huh?" Torri asked, smiling a little bit.

Kanako immediately put the tea cup down with a slight clink and looked up startled, "Uh no, I don't! Whatever would make you say that Haruhi?!" she asked extremely nervous.

'_She obviously knows a lot about them_', Haruhi thought, '_why would she lie?_'

Then the answer came walking right in the clubroom door as Torri's partner, Umeko, was leaving.

"Hello… I'm here with the new tea sets you ordered." A male voice called into the room.

"Ah yes." Kyoya said as he walked over to a tall boy standing at the door, "The tea sets you picked out are quite popular with the ladies; I have to say I'm impressed."

"Really, well thanks." He also had short brown hair and grey eyes.

"So… do you sell tea sets?" Torri asked walking up to him and Kyoya; Haruhi was going to join them, but Kanako's hand held onto the sleeve of her jacket. So Haruhi had to stay back and listen.

"No, I'm just a regular student here. Can't you tell by the uniform?" the guy smiled nervously. He's dressed in most of the school uniform except he's wearing a yellow sweater instead of a jacket.

Then Miss Kanako started to laugh quietly, "Oh Haruhi, you're so funny." Then she turned to look at the brunette host. "After all, he doesn't look like the heir to a first class company."

"Huh? A first class company?" Torri didn't know she had said this aloud till she saw Kyoya nod.

"Yes, the Suzushima trading company is primarily into the import of tableware. They have the top market share in the country. So whenever something exceptional comes in we've asked him to send it our way."

"Wow." Haruhi said looking down at the box in her hands that had the company's name on the lid. The whole time, Mr. Suzushima had been silently staring at Miss Kanako and both of the cousins picked it up quick.

"He has a great eye for fine china; don't you Suzushima?" Kyoya said, getting the boy's attention again.

"You think, I've still got a lot to learn. But thank you." He smiled.

"Though… aren't you leaving next month to study aboard in England?" Kyoya asked, not really caring that there were others listening.

"Yes… well, I better go now." He left after that, and Kanako seemed to sink into her chair and had a very saddened look on her face.

Haruhi came walking over and set the box down on the table, "I get the feeling that you and that guy are pretty close." She said rather blurt.

Kanako freaked as she spun around in her chair to look at the brunette, "Ah! Don't be ridiculous Haruhi. We barely know each other." Then she nervously got up after fumbling to put down her tea cup, "Now if you'll excuse me, take care." Then she left the clubroom as well. Now it's just all of the Hosts.

"Haru-chan!"

"Wah!"

"Guess what?" Honey said, wrapping his arms around the brunette's neck as his small legs wrapped around her waist. (He's on Haruhi's back.) "They actually do know each other, Suzushima is Kasugazaki's fiancé!"

"Kyoya…" Tamaki said, looking over to the vice president, "how long have you know?"

"About the two of them being engaged? Well, as you know I've done general searches on all of our customers. The two of them were childhood friends; seems that the engagement was arranged by their parents. I didn't think the information would benefit us, so I disregarded it." Then Kyoya looked back up at the King of the Host club; who sweat dropped.

"I see." The blonde idiot said; before Kyoya continued with info on Suzushima.

"Tohru Suzushima: outstanding grades, bare social standing, he's ordinary looking, but he's reliable, but if I had to fault him for anything…"

"He doesn't have much presence," Hikaru then Kaoru added, "and he's faint hearted."

"So in other words..." Kyoya finished before closing his black notebook, "he's boring."

"Den sórt sin a bunch éadrócaireach!" Torri gasped.

"Wow. I didn't know they were this harsh to other guys." Haruhi whispered to her cousin.

Torri nodded, kind of surprised herself, "He actually seemed kind of cool, from my perspective."

"Alright everyone we'll have to work on our strategy." Tamaki said stepping forward.

"Which one?" the other Hosts asked.

"Men it is our job, as members of the elite Ouran Host Club, to make every girl happy!" Tamaki declared, sparkles flashing around his face for a short moment.

One week later…

The lights in the ballroom were all off and the room was completely dark.

"It is good to see you here tonight, my little lambs. The Ouran Host club would like to bid you," then a spotlight turned on, shinning down on Tamaki as he stood at the top of the grand staircase in his white suit, short purple scarf & vest, pink shirt and white shoes. "Welcome." He said as he bowed to the crowd.

Then the chandelier lights above on the ceiling turned on, one by one, till the whole hall was lit up. The musicians were playing soft and beautiful music and the audience (that was mostly girls, there were a couple guys there; you'll find out who later) started clapping as all the Hosts bowed in respect to the ladies.

"As always ladies, the Hosts are for your entertainment. So we invite you to dance to your heart's content and based on your dancing skills, one lucky lady will be chosen as tonight's queen. And her reward will be a blessed kiss on the cheek, from our king." Kyoya said. His suit was black, with a navy blue vest, a white shirt, purple tie and black shoes. The colors really look nice on him.

"Good luck to you all, my darlings." The blonde smiled and he smile quite brightly to the audience. All the girls started cheering, going "Kyaaa!" with little pink hearts floating everywhere.

Torri sweat dropped as he thought: O' great.

Torri's suit is based on Irish formal wear. It was a blue shirt with a brown vest and matching pants. There was a blue designed tie that went along with it well (I have Torri's outfit image on my profile).

"Haruhi," the twins complained standing on either side of the small brunette in their matching outfits "show some enthusiasm." They were wearing white shirts, dark olive green pants, brown/orange/tan plaid vests, green bow ties, and black shoes.

"Well excuse me; I'm not used to this sort of thing. I've only gone to festivals held in my neighborhood park." Haruhi's poor head hung in shame. Her suit is one she's loaning from the twins. It was a brown suit with a blue&purple stripped vest, white shirt, burgundy tie and brown shoes.

"I don't know if you could really consider that a party. Well, since you're here already, you might as well get something to eat. We've got quite a spread." Kyoya said as he wrote stuff down.

Honey's suit was white and he also had on white shoes, red bow tie, pink vest and a white shirt. The young senior was on his companion's shoulders; Mori's dress suit is dark blue with a white shirt, royal blue bow tie, black shoes and he wasn't wearing vest like everyone else.

"A spread?" Haruhi perked up, "With… Fancy Tuna?"

Kyoya's pen breaks; the other hosts turn white; and Torri blushes a little bit, thinking about it too, "Oh… you just read my mind."

"Fan-" "-cy" "Tuna?!" then Tamaki jumps down to the level on the steps where the other Hosts stood, "get some Fancy Tuna over here, right away!" he ordered.

Kyoya dialed a number on his cell and ordered some as the twins hugged on the two cousins going 'aww…. You're so cute.'

The cousins start thinking; I hate all these damn rich people.

And so the dancing begins…

Torri had been dancing and talking for a while, while Haruhi just talked to some of the ladies and talked to Torri a bit.

"Hello Haruhi." the 1st year turned around and saw Miss Kanako standing there, in a beautiful midnight blue dress with a short shawl around her shoulders.

Haruhi smiled, "Hello Miss Kasugazaki."

Kanako said, then she turned, "I've been looking all over for you, do you think I could have the next dance?"

"Yeah. Of course you can." Haruhi smiled, extending her arm to her.

Kanako took Haruhi's arm and lead her out to the dance floor; Torri was nearby snickering that every girl thought Haruhi was a male.

A couple of Haruhi's fangirls, who were too nervous to ask Haruhi to dance, sighed disappointedly.

Torri smiled a bit and walked over to Haruhi's shy fangirls . He asked some of Haruhi's fangirls to a dance. The squealed and Torri went to dance with each of them one after the other.

"Hey~!" Honey said to Mori and Tamaki, "Kasa-chan (Kanako) is here."

"Alright Men." Tamaki said as he twirled his partner around, "let us commence with the operation."

"Roger." Then a dark flash zipped by the two stepping onto the dance floor, grabbed Haruhi and carried the poor teen off.

"Wah!" Haruhi's head was spinning so fast that she was getting a headache.

Torri saw the scene and wondered, '_Where is Haruhi off to?'_

Poor Kanako was left alone on the dance floor, "What? Kidnapped?" Tamaki lead his partner off the floor and then went back over to Kanako.

"May I have this dance, princess?"

"There you are Haruhi." The twins said as Mori set Haruhi on her feet again.

"Why are you guys dragging me back here? I thought I was supposed to keep Miss Kanako busy?"

"You're in this part of the plan." The twins shrugged. Torri followed Mori and Haruhi after he finished one more dance and was standing right behind Haruhi, confused as well.

Haruhi got even more confused when Hikaru shoved a small package in her hands and when Honey pushed her into the changing room.

"Never mind that, just hurry up and change!" the twins called in.

"Yeah! Yeah! I know!" Haruhi snapped back, before taking a deep breath and opening the package. Then she sweat dropped, "you've got to be kidding me."

"A little accident towards the end of the night will be quite thrilling. And remember Haruhi," Kyoya said looking at his watch, "there are only 20 minutes before the party reaches it's climax. Suzushima is already waiting for you in a classroom across the hall."

Haruhi put the dress on; despite how much she hates the color; along with the slip on shoes and opened the curtain. Hikaru and Kaoru lead her over to a table then and had her sit in a chair as they put on the hair extensions and put on her make-up. Tamaki told Torri the plan and he sliently thought it was a bad idea. Torri went with it and Haruhi helped judged what color make-up looked good on her. Though she did know how much Haruhi hated the color of the dress.

"You have to ask him how he truly feels, ok~?" Honey said as the twins were finishing up the make-up.

"Ah, we know this is the boss's plan, but it's kind of unsettling." The twins were starting to see something that no one sees too often. Every one on the hosts in the room was staring at Haruhi's face.

Then the doors of the prep room were slammed open by Tamaki, "Gentlemen, here you are. The guests are waitin-" he stopped mid-sentence when Haruhii stood up out of the chair, after the twins had finished.

She was wearing a long pink dress that had thin straps and had a rose towards the top.

Tamaki was staring as the twins came up on either side on him, "So? What'd ya think?"

"You look so cute, Haru-chan~!" Honey nodded. Tamaki had chili pepper red blush spray painted across his face. Even Mori behind him was blushing a little bit. Kyoya was indifferent.

"My face feels heavy, and it's hard to walk in these shoes." Haruhi complained as she looked over at the twins, "and why did the dress have to be pink?"

"'Cause, it looks great on you." The twins gave her a thumbs up.

"Also it's the life of a girl." Torri said smiling at Haruhi. Also receiving a small glare from Haruhi

The twins then grabbed her and gave her a slight push down the hall towards the classroom where Suzushima was waiting.

"Good Luck!" they called.

Haruhi sighed as her thoughts wondered: this is going to be a long night…

A little ways down the hall, Haruhi managed to get used to walking in the heels, or at least enough to not look like an idiot. She entered the classroom she was told to go to and there she found the guy she was looking for; standing right by the window.

He must of heard the shoes hitting the marble floor, cause he turned his head to see who it was and found her in the_ pink_ dress. Oh, she's going to get the twins later for this.

"You're the one that wrote this letter? You're totally different from what I imagined." He held up a small open envelope that had a small letter inside.

Haruhi's head slightly tilted to the side, "letter?"

"I'm in love-love! From the first time I saw you I've been head over heels in love. Hahaha! My heart swirls and crashes in a never ending whirlpool! When the time of the rising waves comes again, I want to be with you on Noah's ark! I do! I do!"

Who wrote this stupid letter, whoever it is, is never going to get a girlfriend this way; Haruhi though, staring at the letter. Then a sign appeared right next to her; showing which three of the Hosts did it: Kyoya (shocker), Hikaru and Kaoru.

She was still looking at the letter till Suzushima said, "Hey, have we met somewhere before?"

"Aah! No, this is the first time I've ever talked to you!" dang, he's good; Haruhi was hoping he didn't know for sure. She had her hands up in front of her in surrender, or that's what it looks like.

"Thank you," Huh? Haruhii calmed down as he looked away, "I'm flattered by your letter, but I'm afraid that I don't feel the same way."

Phew! That was close; Haruhii relaxed a little bit more.

"You see, there's another girl who already has my heart." He sighed still looking away.

"Oh. I didn't know you had a girlfriend."

"No, she's not my girlfriend. In fact, I think she's completely over me. Though honestly, she be happier with someone more self confidante then me."

He started explaining that he was planning to study aboard in England, to see the world and to become a better man. Haruhi took it calmly and listened politely. "I know this might seem selfish, but I wonder if she'll wait for me."

Haruhi nodded her head, her answer was blurt and she knew it was, "You're right that is really selfish of you." Anime arrow goes right threw his chest, totally taking him off guard.

"But hey, you'll never know unless you tell her." Haruhi shrugged; he turned to look at her, "you obviously have strong feelings for her. So why not just tell her how you feel. I personally think, that once you've decided to change, then your transformation has already taken a huge first step to changing yourself."

He reached up, as if to touch her shoulder and thank her for the advice. But he stopped in mid-air as he stared at something behind her. Haruhi turned and saw Kanako standing there at the door. Oh no… Haruhi thought.

Kanako quickly looked down, her short brown hair covering her face, her voice started to shake and crack as she spoke, "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt you two, it's just…" tears started leaking down her face, then she turned and sprinted down the hall.

"Kanako!" Suzushima called as he started after her; Torri followed as far as the door, where she was stopped by Tamaki.

"Oh great, now we just made things worse." Torri groaned. She desperately wanted to get out of this dress!

"But he did go running after her." Tamaki pointed out.

"Yeah, you're right." Haruhii nodded and smiled a little bit, "though can I get out of this dress now? My guests are going to start wondering where I am."

"Oh course." He smiled, taking her hand; which she slapped away.

Kanako kept running, with Suzushima chasing her into the courtyard. He managed to grab her hand, which made her look back at him; just as several spot lights shined brightly down on them.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the last waltz of the night as been chosen by the Host club for…. this couple." Tamaki gestured to the two love birds on the courtyard. Everyone else was on the large balcony that was outside the dance hall. All the other Hosts were with him too; even Torri, after she changed back into her suit.

Suzushima turned and bowed politely to Kanako, holding out his hand to her, "Princess Kasugazaki… may I have this dance?"

She smiled sweetly and took his hand in hers as the music started. The two looked so cute together, and so perfect; like two cherry blossoms dancing in the wind. Torri watched with her arm on Haruhi's shoulder as they heard Suzushima confess his love to Kanako. Then he asked her to be his wife; her answer was a sweet smile and a quiet 'yes'.

The dance ended and the twins each grabbed a microphone and said to everyone present, "and now to announce the Queen of them all" "Congratulations Princess Kanako Kasugazaki."

"And now for her reward, a kiss on the cheek from the king!" the cousins heard the king say, 'you ready?' before one of the twins added, " Haruhi Fujioka will stand in for Tamaki!" " "And the 2nd place winner, Princess Umeko will receive a kiss on the cheek from Torri Lealtà!" "

Girls started cheering and blushing and squealing like crazy!

" "What?!" " the three voices of Tamaki, Haruhi and Torri were heard throughout the entire place.

Both of the twins shrugged, "Kyoya did say that a little excitement would make the night more thrilling for everyone."

"Uh? You're kidding right?" Torri should of known better when the twins grinned ear to ear and shook their heads.

"There's no way I'm kissing her!" the cousins said together.

"If you both do it, we'll cut your dept by 1/3…" Kyoya said as he, again was writing something down.

'_Does he never not write in that thing?_' Torri thought, but shrugged it off as she and her smaller cousin walked down the balcony steps to where the two girls were standing waiting.

Kanako's only doing it because Suzushima said that it would celebrate her graduation from Host hopping. So as the two Hosts make it down the stairs; Honey asks a strange question.

"Hey, you don't think this is their first kiss, do you?"

Tamaki's eyes got really big with shock, "What?!"

Then as the two hosts both leaned in to kiss the winners on the cheek; Tamaki screams, "WAIT!"

But he slipped on a banana peel and accidently shoved the cousins forward and they um… lock lips. Torri with Umeko and Haruhi with Kanako.

Purple stress lines appear on Tamaki's face as he falls to the ground. The four remained like that for a moment more, shocked; then they all jumped away and blushed profusely!

All the other girls start going "Kyaaa!" with little pink hearts floating everywhere. Kanako and Umeko have turned around now and Haruhi has decided to look up at her cousin's face.

Tamaki doesn't realize how much trouble he's in, till the redhead turns around.

And he is not happy at all. From nowhere a medieval sword appears in his hands and he growls at the king of the Host club, "_YOU ARE **SO** DEAD! _"

Tamaki runs for his life screaming. And the twins are laughing at him; Haruhi's panicking about Torri's reaction; Mori and Honey are just staring at the redhead with the swoard; Kyoya's writing something down all the girls/guests are watching with little hearts in their eyes and above their heads.

**-X- Episode 2 -X-**

**FIN**

**I must warn you readers that my next few chapters might not be updated as soon and with as long chapters. This chapter was the last completed and posted chapter of the original author. Thank You~ **


End file.
